


A Family Meeting

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Feel, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Herondale family, end of clockwork princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: What happen when Tessa, Will, Cecily, and Gabriel go to see Mr. and Mrs. Herondale?





	A Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Not every thing will be 100% correct, but I tried.

"Little mother," Will said. "Mam and Dad, this is Theresa Gray. We are engaged and to be married, next year." 

"And who is this gentleman," Will's father said. 

Will grin widened. "Oh, him," he said, "This is Cecily's--friend, Mr. Gabriel Lightworm." 

"Light _wood,"_ he sputtered. "Gabriel Lightwood."

"Will!" Cecily said glaring at him.

Will shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his sister.

"Come in, come in," Mrs. Herondale said motioning them to come in to the house. "I shall make us some tea." They all came in to the house and made there way into the living room. The four of them sat of the couch, while his parents sat on the two other chairs. The tea had been brought in and placed on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"It's so good to see you my boy." Mr. Herondale said. "You too Cecily."  A moment of silence past. "So what bring you back?" 

"Can't I visit my Mother and Father?" Will said bring the tea to his lips.  Meanwhile on the other side of the couch Gabriel bounced his leg up and down like a nervous little boy. "I know it's been a while, and I know I left at bad timing, and--" 

"You don't have to explain," his mother said stopping him. 

"I want to. I found a box when I was a boy, and inside was a blue demon." He explained. "I believed that he cursed me. Anybody that I loved would die. Then the next day Ella was dead." He looked down at his feet. "I was too foolish to know that the demon was too weak to do something like that." 

"You could have talked to me," His father said. 

"I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to die like Ella." He said. 

"You'll learn Will had a problem with being over protective." Cecily smirked at her brother as he glared at her. 

"You'll learn Cecily had a problem with liking worms," their facial expressions switched. Gabriel groaned, putting his head in his hands. Tessa laughed at them 

"Grey?" His father said. "I assume your a mundane." 

"Actually," Tessa said straightening up. "I'm a shadowhunter and a downworlder. Like a warlock." 

"That's not possible," he said, brows drawn together. 

"A lot of things aren't possible father." Will said. "I thought the something when I first meet Tessa. Show him," He said nudging her. 

"It's quite amazing father," Cecily said. "She can changer her appearance to look like anybody. Like a shapeshifted."

"What about my clothing," she said. She had not planed to show off her shapeshifting tonight. 

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said drinking his tea. 

"Will!" Tessa said as her face got red. 

"I still don't see why you decided to marry him." Gabriel said earning himself a death glare from Will. 

 Tessa smiled, not offended at all. "After you get used to it you see that he's not such a jerk." 

"I hope so," Gabriel mumbled. 

Will looked 'fake offended', "Did you just call me a jerk?"

"Yes I did," she said. Will laughed and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

His mother smiled fondly at them. "You two will have a long and happy laugh."

"I agree," Father said. He cleared his throat. "Tell me more about you life. Do you have a Parabatai? I never did, thank the Angle. I would make leaving worse." He put a hand on his wife's leg. 

All eyes moved to Will. Tessa feared that her eyes would flow over with tears and the mention of Jem. It hurt her having Jem gone, hell, she loved him, but Will, it was like loseing his other half. "I did." Will said. "but he was sick. He's a silent brother now." Will smiled weakly.

Mr. Herondale frowned regretting bring up the idea if his son had a Parabatai. "A silent brother, that is a great achievement." 

"Just wait until Will calls on him for every bump and bruise." Cecily said. Will just shrugged not denying it. 

"And what about you?" Mr. Herondale said to Gabriel. "What are you intense with my daughter? Marriage?" 

Gabriel chocked on his tea. "I, uh, think it might be too early to think about that." He said nervously. 

"I agree." Will said. "Best to wait another year, or 50." 

" _Will,"_ Cecily said for what felt like the millionth time. 

Will took a deep breath. "I don't care what you to do. Just as long and Gabriel understands I'm will to spend the rest on my life in Silent City for killing him if he hurts you." 

Gabriel nodded is head. "Understood." 

Tessa looked at the clock hung on the wall above the fire place. "Oh is that the time." She said standing. "We told Charlotte we would be back for dinner, and we're going to be late." 

"Charlotte?" His father questioned. 

"She's the new Counsel. She's like my mother." Will said. Then her flushed looking at his own mother. "I don't mean to hurt your feeling mother." 

"Not at all." She said. "I'm glad somebody looked after my boy." 

"Well, goodbye then." Tessa said. 


End file.
